A Long Nine Months
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: This is the sequel to Little Gilbert. If you haven't already read it, you don't really need to. Jeremy's girlfriend, Heather, is pregnant. Join them during nine long months of pregnancy, arguing with Damon, attending doctor's appointments and trying to make it through the rest of the school year. Not the best summary, but check it out. Rating will go up. Dont own Vampire Diaries.


Heather sighed and put her hand on her chest, short of breath. "Only two months in and I already can't breathe. This is ridiculous." She moaned. Damon appeared behind her with a smirk.

"Well, ain't you just a little ray of sunshine?" He asked. She shot him a glare.

"Shut up, Damon." She snapped as she dropped onto the couch and groaned.

"See? This is why I'm glad I'm not a vampire. No babies, no complaints. No problems." He said with his patented Damon smirk.

"Have I told you lately how much I hate you?" She asked him with a syrupy sweet smile.

Damon shrugged. "Not for an hour at least." He said. Heather's smile turned a little bitter.

"Good, then you're overdue. I hate you Damon." Damon laughed and offered her a glass of whiskey.

"Damon, you know I can't. Now go away." Damon laughed again as Heather raised her eyebrow.

"Why? This is so much more fun." He retorted. Heather narrowed her eyes.

"It's only fun for you. Which, that fun is going to dramatically change cause as soon as I get off this couch, I'm gonna shove a stake through your heart." Heather climbed to her feet and reached for her belt as Damon flashed over to the window, a challenging grin on his face. The front door opened and Jeremy and Elena walked in with groceries in their arms.

"Damon, are you bothering her again?" Elena asked. Heather glowered at Damon, then made her way over to Elena and Jeremy, standing on her tip toes to give Jeremy a kiss.

"I'm not bothering her. _She _ threatens to shove a stake through _my _heart and you assume _I'm _bothering _her_?" he asked indignantly. Jeremy raised his eyebrows and looked at Heather.

"You threatened to stake him?" He asked. Heather nodded wordlessly as she rooted through the grocery bags. "That's my girl!" He said, beaming her a smile. Heather beamed one back as she pulled out her requested brownie filled Chips Ahoy cookies.

"Remind me again why we let them hang around?" Damon asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Elena grinned at him.

"So we know they're not planning your death?" She offered. Damon rolled his eyes.

"They could try." He said simply, his going wide as a stake flies past him and sticks in the wall, inches away from his head. Everyone paused and turned to Heather, who was leaning against the counter, looking back at them smugly, munching a cookie. Jeremy looked at Damon and smirked.

"Or they could." Elena said, fighting the smile that was trying to form on her face.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, it's time for our doctors appointment." Heather sighed and shoved another cookie in her mouth.

"Alright, let's go." She mumbled around the cookie.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jeremy asked. Heather looked at him like he was crazy.

"The only reason you're saying that is because you're not the one getting poked and prodded." She responded. Jeremy laughed as they pulled up in front of the school and Heather looked out the window, then back as Jeremy. "You think they know yet?" She asked in a soft voice. Jeremy shrugged and handed her her back pack.

"Only one way to find out." They climbed out of the car and walked towards school, Heather noticing the girls giving her dirty looks.

"I think it's safe to say they know." Jeremy put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"They're just jealous. See you at lunch?" Heather gave him a soft smile and watched Jeremy walk down the hall. She sighed and started in the opposite direction to her locker. When she opened the locker, she heard two girls talking.

"So, did you hear?" Cody Ferdinando asked Julie Ortiz.

"Yeah, who couldn't? Everyones talking about it." Julie responded with disgust in her voice.

"I just wonder if it's really true." Cody wondered. Heather heard Julie chuckle.

"Of course it's not true. She's just trying to get him to stay with her." Julie explained. Heather bit her lip.

"I don't even know what _Jeremy Gilbert_ sees in her." Cody said and Heather could imagine the look she was giving Julie.

"Who knows. But he'ss be fair game once he realizes she's a liar." Julie reassured her.

"I thought he was already fair game?" Cody asked her. Heather heard Julie laugh and had to fight to keep her temper under control, her hand absent mindedly going to her stomach.

"I like the way you think." Julie told her. Heather could hear the girls laughing as they walked down the hall.

After a more than long day, Heather wanted nothing more than to be able to sit down at the lunch table with her boyfriend and just be content for thirty minutes. She pushed open the door to the cafeteria and paused, seeing Julie and Cody sitting with Jeremy. Heather's went hard, her eyes clouding over as she crossed the cafeteria to them. "Can I help you girls with something?" She asked, crossing her arms. Cody looked up at her.

"We're just talking to Jeremy. Chill out." She responded. Julie leaned closer to him, Jeremy looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that's all good and well, but you're in my spot." She retorted. Julie raised her eyebrows.

"I don't see your name on it." Julie told her.

"You know, if you ever get a boyfriend of your own, you'll understand. Now move." Heather said snidely, placing her hands on her hips. Cody looked up at her and smirked.

"We were working on that before you interrupted us." Cody said with a smirk. Heather's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as she pulled Cody out of the chair by her shirt collar. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Heather!" He exclaimed, but Heather ignored him as she stared hatefully into Cody's eyes.

"Honey, my boyfriend taught me how to kill vampires for a living. It wouldn't be any trouble to do the same to you." She lowered her voice into a dangerous whisper. "After all, if he wouldn't have stopped me, I would have staked Damon Salvatore just this morning." She hissed, letting Cody go. Julie stood up and looked at Jeremy.

"You're being dumb, Gilbert." She told him. Heather slid into Cody's chair and looked up at them, a tired expression on her face.

"Go away, Julie. I know Matty wouldn't be to happy if he knew you were hittin on his best friend and givin his best friend's girlfriend so much trouble." Julie narrowed her eyes.

"Screw you. I don't care what Matt thinks." Julie spit at her, her hands clenching into fists. Cody grabbed her arm, avoiding Heather's eyes as she did.

"Forget it. Let's go." She said, pulling Julie away from the table. Heather watched them go, then leaned over and kissed Jeremy and stood up, stalking to the lunch line to get her food.


End file.
